OCs Needed for Future Stories!
by Catbiirds
Summary: OCs needed (for future stories)!
1. Chapter 1

**OCs needed!**

 **Okay, so I need OCs for a Warriors story I adopted and will write. The Clans in it will be ShadowClan, WindClan, ThunderClan, and RiverClan. Kittypets, loners, and rogues are welcome. So, you can submit OCs by filling out the form below:**

Name:

Gender:

Clan (If not, then fill in if they are kittypets, loners, or rogues.):

Age: (In moons)

Personality:

Appearance: (Pelt color & eye color)

Apprentices (if any):

Other: (Example: Does the cat have an apprentice? Disabilities? A mate? Kits? Etc.)

 **Thanks everyone! I will upload the story as soon as I have enough cats for the allegiances.**

 **~Night**

 **Here's the story so I don't get reported (it's very short and horrible):**

There once was a she-cat who was a kittypet and joined a Clan, just like Firestar. Her name was Princess. But, she didn't join ShadowClan, WindClan, RiverClan or ThunderClan. She joined SkyClan and lived there for the rest of her life. The end!

 **OC submissions are now closed.**


	2. Chapter 2

Allegiances

ShadowClan:

Leader:

Deputy:

Medicine Cat:

Apprentice: Lillypaw

Warriors:

Stormfeather- large gray-and-white tom with amber eyes

Rainstrike- large silvery-gray tom with blue eyes

Appledawn- brown she-cat with white feet and green eyes

Thorntail- pale gray tom with green eyes

Apprentice: Hazelpaw

Shadowpaws- midnight black, almost inky-blue she-cat with emerald green eyes

Apprentice: Brightpaw

Apprentices:

Lillypaw- gray tabby she-cat with blind blue eyes

Brightpaw- white she-cat with one amber eye

Hazelpaw- brown tabby she-cat with white blotches and blue eyes

Queens:

Kits:

Elders:

WindClan:

Leader: Ravenstar- tall, stark black tom with long legs, bright blue eyes

Deputy:

Medicine Cat:

Warriors:

Apprentices:

Queens:

Skylight- white she-cat with a light gray back and bright green eyes (Dovekit and Nightkit's mother)

Kits:

Dovekit- pure white tom with striking bright blue eyes

Nightkit- tall, pitch black she-cat with gentle forest green eyes

Elders:

RiverClan:

Leader: Honeystar- golden medium-furred she-cat with yellowish-greenish eyes

Deputy:

Medicine Cat:

Warriors:

Ripplepelt- silver she-cat with light blue eyes

Leopardstone- golden she-cat with light brown flecks, green eyes

Crowsplash- small, stocky, stark black tom with cold dark brown eyes.

Apprentice: Minnowpaw

Perchsplash- gray tabby tom with amber eyes

Featherheart- long-furred orange she-cat

Apprentices:

Minnowpaw- lanky, light silver tom with dark silver stripes and dark amber eyes.

Queens:

Kits:

Shinekit- white she-cat with silver paws and golden underbelly, icy blue eyes

Silverkit- white she-cat with a silver mark on head, a silver tail and aqua blue eyes

Elders:

ThunderClan:

Leader:

Deputy:

Medicine Cat:

Warriors:

Seedclaw- tawny tom with amber eyes

Apprentices:

Queens:

Kits:

Elders:

Cats Outside the Clans:

Gold- golden tom with black legs, tail, and muzzle, and ear tips, missing left eye with a scar where it used to be, pale yellow eyes

 **A/N: So, this is what I have so far. Oh, and I forgot to mention something in the form, which is to include the rank (Ex: Warrior). If your cat is a rogue/loner/kittypet, then you don't have to fill in the thing about the rank. Thank you everyone who reviewed (or followed)!**

 **~Night**

 **Story randomness:**

There once was a cat called Flyingstar who was the leader of FlyingClan. Then, Flyingstar died and Herbshaveabittertastefur became Herbshaveabittertastestar and re-named FlyingClan to HerbshaveabittertasteClan.

The end.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am so sorry about not updating this, but I was at this place with no wireless… oh, well. Anyways, I forgot to add this in the first chapter- no trollfic names please! And no pelt colors that are impossible for cats to have, like pink. So, I'm sorry if you submitted a cat for leader or deputy and didn't get it.**

Allegiances

ShadowClan:

Leader: Amberstar- white she-cat with amber colored paws and golden eyes

Deputy: Alderheart- brown tom with an orange tint to his pelt, yellow eyes

Medicine Cat: Swallowchirp- dark gray mottled she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice: Lillypaw

Warriors:

Snowstrike- white she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice- Hollypaw

Stormfeather- large gray-and-white tom with amber eyes

Dawncloud- pale ginger she-cat with white stripes, blue eyes

Rainstrike- large silvery-gray tom with blue eyes

Appledawn- brown she-cat with white feet and green eyes

Thorntail- pale gray tom with green eyes

Apprentice: Hazelpaw

Shadowpaws- midnight black, almost inky-blue she-cat with emerald green eyes

Apprentice: Brightpaw

Pebblefoot- black tom with sea-blue eyes (Mate: Whiteflower)

Apprentice: Cinderpaw

Fawnspring- pale cream and brown mottled she-cat with green eyes

Newtfrost- ginger and brown tabby with amber eyes

Amberheart- pretty, golden-yellow she-cat with bright, amber-brown eyes with a pair of broken back legs and a brown tipped tail

Smokestripe- dark gray tom with white paws and a black stripe along his spine (Mate: Mapleflight)

Apprentice- Rowanpaw

Birchshade- light brown tom with black patches

Nightfeather- black she-cat with amber eyes

Frostflower- white she-cat with silver paws and ears

Apprentice- Hollypaw

Sharptooth- slim charcoal-black tom with broad shoulders, plenty of scars, sharp teeth and cold, emotionless, blue eyes.

Deadscar- massive white tom with a black muzzle and paws with a battle-scarred body and piercing red-brown eyes

Talonclaw- large, tall, broad-shouldered, dark gray tabby tom with white paws, unusually long claws, and icy blue eyes

Mapleleaf- long-furred tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with leaf-green eyes

Apprentice- Smokepaw

Duskstrike- slender, smoky gray tom with light blue eyes and a twisted hind leg (Mate: Spottedfire)

Ashfire- gray she-cat with darker spots and red eyes

Apprentice- Poppypaw

Apprentices:

Lillypaw- gray tabby she-cat with blind blue eyes

Brightpaw- white she-cat with one amber eye

Hazelpaw- brown tabby she-cat with white blotches and blue eyes

Cinderpaw- gray she-cat with blue eyes

Poppypaw- small white she-cat with brown eyes, black ears and a black patch over an eye

Hollypaw- small black she cat with brown eyes, white ears and a white patch over an eye

Rowanpaw- pale ginger tabby-and-white tom

Hollypaw- long-furred black she-cat with yellow eyes

Smokepaw- tall, handsome, mottled smoky dark gray tabby tom with fiery amber eyes

Queens:

Turtlewhisker- pale brown she-cat with darker flecks, amber eyes (Expecting Alderheart's kits)

Whiteflower- pale white she-cat with green eyes (Palekit, Fernkit, and Ravenkit's mother)

Mapleflight- dark ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes (Willowkit, Grasskit, and Finchkit's mother)

Spottedfire- spiky-furred dappled tortoiseshell and white she-cat with hazel-colored eyes (Blossomkit, Wildkit, and Quietkit's mother)

Kits:

Palekit- white-and-gray she-cat with black flecks and leafy green eyes

Fernkit- black she-cat with icy blue eyes

Ravenkit- white tom with black patches, dark green eyes

Willowkit- pale gray she-cat with white paws and green eyes

Grasskit- dark ginger-and-gray tom

Finchkit- dark ginger tabby tom

Blossomkit- dappled tortoiseshell and white she-cat with hazel-colored eyes

Wildkit- small, fluffy gray tabby tom with one hazel eye and one green eye

Quietkit- very small, tortoiseshell and white she-cat with unusually large, light blue eyes

Elders:

Bluefrost- blue-gray she-cat with light golden eyes

Quietstep- silver tabby she-cat with black paws and tail tip

Redflower- ginger she-cat with aqua blue eyes

WindClan:

Leader: Ravenstar- tall, stark black tom with long legs, bright blue eyes

Deputy: Adderstrike- large, broad-shouldered, mottled, dark brown tabby tom with piercing amber eyes

Medicine Cat:

Apprentice: Silverpaw

Warriors:

Kestrelclaw- brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Apprentice- Crowpaw

Swiftwing- slender black she-cat with white paws, ears, and dark green eyes

Apprentice- Softpaw

Fallenheart- pale brown tom with black stripes and paws, golden eyes

Falconheart- tall, slender brown tabby tom with a white underbelly, white paws, a long, fluffy tail, and light blue eyes

Apprentice- Creekpaw

Hawkflight- Tall, slender brown tabby tom with a white underbelly, white paws, a long, fluffy tail, and darker blue eyes

Apprentice- Smokepaw

Milkypaws- creamy yellow she-cat with pure white paws, mint-aquamarine eyes

Apprentices:

Creekpaw- smoke tortoiseshell she-cat with light blue eyes

Smokepaw- black tom with grayish-blue eyes

Silverpaw- light smoke tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Crowpaw- small black she-cat with amber eyes

Softpaw- small, fluffy white she-cat with unusually large, light blue eyes and a burnt front paw

Queens:

Skylight- white she-cat with a light gray back and bright green eyes (Dovekit and Nightkit's mother)

Kits:

Dovekit- pure white tom with striking bright blue eyes

Nightkit- tall, pitch black she-cat with gentle forest green eyes

Elders:

RiverClan:

Leader: Honeystar- golden medium-furred she-cat with yellowish-greenish eyes

Deputy: Hawkeye- dark brown spotted tabby tom with a black tail tip and ice blue eyes (Mate: Otterstream)

Medicine Cat: Pebblenose- small, skinny, gray tabby tom with two white paws, one white ear, and blue eyes

Apprentice- Willowpaw

Warriors:

Ripplepelt- silver she-cat with light blue eyes

Leopardstone- golden she-cat with light brown flecks, green eyes

Crowsplash- small, stocky, stark black tom with cold dark brown eyes.

Apprentice: Minnowpaw

Troutripple- silver tom with black stripes, green eyes (Mate: Snowpelt)

Perchsplash- gray tabby tom with amber eyes

Featherheart- long-furred orange she-cat

Dewflower- pretty, slender light gray she-cat with light green eyes

Apprentice- Brightpaw

Amberripple- beautiful ginger she-cat with black paws and grey eyes

Apprentice- Rushpaw

Twistedshine- large brown tom with white fur peppering his shaggy pelt

Apprentice- Duckpaw

Applepuddle- light gray she-cat with white paws and a ginger tail tip

Apprentice- Dawnpaw

Tigerglow- large gray and black tabby she-cat with white paws

Blazetail- yellowish tom with blue eyes (Mate: Cloverleaf)

Apprentices:

Minnowpaw- lanky, light silver tom with dark silver stripes and dark amber eyes

Rushpaw- russet and black tom with green eyes

Willowpaw- long-furred pale gray tabby she-cat with a white underbelly, white paws, and icy blue eyes

Brightpaw- golden-colored tabby she-cat with thick fur and bright, leaf-green eyes

Duckpaw- blue-gray she-cat with a ginger tail and dark green eyes

Dawnpaw- golden tom with light blue eyes and maroon ears

Queens:

Otterstream-blue gray tabby she-cat with one blue eye and one green eye (Leopardkit, Birdkit, Mistykit, and Smokekit's mother)

Snowpelt- pure white she-cat with silver flecks (Silverkit's mother, Shinekit's foster mother)

Cloverleaf- light gray tabby she-cat with white paws (Shimmerkit, Pouncekit, Splashkit and Rushkit's mother)

Kits:

Shinekit- white she-cat with silver paws and golden underbelly, icy blue eyes

Silverkit- white she-cat with a silver mark on head, a silver tail and aqua blue eyes

Leopardkit- dark brown tabby she-kit with forest green eyes

Birdkit- dark brown she-kit with brown paws and ice blue eyes

Mistykit- blue gray spotted tabby she-kit with one ice blue eye and one green eye

Smokekit- light gray tom with sky blue eyes

Shimmerkit- light gray she-cat with darker dapples

Pouncekit- dark gray tabby tom with white paws

Splashkit- black tom with a white splash on his chest

Rushkit- light ginger she-kit with blue eyes

Elders:

Oakstorm- skinny, patchy-furred reddish-brown tabby tom with a white tail-tip, white ears, and dull green eyes

ThunderClan:

Leader: Molestar- old, gray-brown tom with dulled amber eyes, badly scarred back and front legs, his left ear is completely torn off

Deputy: Cloudwillow- slender pure white she-cat with blue-gray eyes (Kits: Snowkit and Runningkit)

Medicine Cat: Petalstorm- white she-cat with golden and grey splotches, green eyes

Apprentice: Snowleaf- pure white she-cat with lead green eyes

Warriors:

Seedclaw- tawny tom with amber eyes

Apprentice- Spiritpaw

Deerspeck- speckled light brown tom with green eyes

Heavyclaws- sliver tom with white stripes and thick, sharp claws along with dark blue eyes

Apprentice- Sweetpaw

Stormheart- gray tom with amber eyes

Streampelt- handsome grey-blue tom with bright green eyes and two nicks on the outside of his right ear and one nick on the inside of his left ear (Mate: Gingertail)

Gingertail- small cream she-cat with a ginger-red tail, white belly, deep blue eyes, and a scar across her muzzle

Apprentice- Redpaw

Hazelclaw- hazel brown she-cat with green eyes

Acornfang- dark hazel brown tom with amber eyes (Mate: Stormpelt)

Yellowfur- tanned, tabby tom with a thick, scruffy tail and golden-yellow eyes

Sheerclaw- large, thick-furred, golden tabby tom with dark blue eyes

Apprentice- Bluepaw

Flareheart- ginger tom with blue eyes (Mate: Nightflower)

Apprentices:

Redpaw- small pure ginger-red tom with cream paws and bright green eyes

Bluepaw- deep gray-blue she-cat with bright blue eyes and a pure white belly

Spiritpaw- light gray with dark gray splotches all around, deep green eyes

Sweetpaw- small, fluffy golden tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Queens:

Icepelt- silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes (Blizzardkit, Splashkit, and Thrushkit's mother)

Stormpelt- tall dark gray she-cat with blue eyes (Lightningkit's mother)

Nightflower- black she-cat with white paws and tail, blue eyes (Shrewkit, Icekit, Flowerkit, and Gingerkit's mother)

Kits:

Blizzardkit- mottled pale gray tom with a stumpy tail, amber eyes

Thrushkit- small brown and cream she-cat with amber eyes

Splashkit- white tom with brown splotches, blue eyes

Lightningkit- small dark gray tom with amber eyes

Snowkit- fluffy white she-cat with black toes, black ears, and fern-green eyes

Runningkit- big dark gray tabby tom with one white paw, a white tail-tip, and dark blue eyes

Shrewkit- brown tom with green eyes

Icekit- white tom with bright blue eyes

Gingerkit- ginger she-cat with blue eyes

Flowerkit- black she-cat with green eyes

Skykit- bluish-sliver tom with thick fur and icy blue ice along with a golden pelt

Elders:

Blueclaw- battle scarred gray-blue tabby with faded green eyes

Whitewhisker- frail white tom with one black ear, long, scraggly whiskers, and pale yellow eyes

Gleampelt- white she-cat with cloudy blue eyes

Ravenclaw- black tom with green eyes

Cats Outside the Clans:

Gold- golden tom with black legs, tail, and muzzle, and ear tips, missing left eye with a scar where it used to be, pale yellow eyes

Aspen- large, tall, white and brown tabby tom with very light blue eyes

 **A/N (again): Quick question, is Shadowstrike a rogue/loner or a warrior? And Guest, is it okay if Spiritpaw has dark gray splotches instead of turquoise? And I know there are two Hollypaws, but one will become a warrior near the start of the fanfic. Please tell me if there are any mistakes.**

 **~Night**

 **Randomness (story content):**

Purplecat was a purple cat who became Purplestar, leader of PurpleClan. Greengrassfur became Greengrassstar, leader of GreengrassClan. Awesomecat was an awesome cat who became Awesomestar, leader of AwesomeClan. And the three Clans lived in peace forever.


End file.
